


A Worthy Pet

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: No Smut, body horror and some good violence in ch. 3, body horror in ch. 2, but you know they're hot for one another, i don't know what else to tag to not spoil stuff, i suck at summaries, mild violence, my first Villainous fic?, so....be gentle, there is some mild Paperhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: Dr. Flug is left alone for a couple of hours and finally finishes a successful invention and has time to work on one of his personal projects. But, the peace doesn't last for long and he suddenly ends up becoming his own test subject.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooo......first Villainous fic? Kinda really excited for this one, tbh. Comments are welcomed! :)

The laboratory was deathly quiet as Dr. Flug put the finishing touches on his latest invention. The lack of interruptions from Demencia and Black Hat had him more on edge than he ever felt before. It had become clockwork for him to be working on something for hours on end only for one of the two, or sometimes both within the span of 15 minutes to burst in, yell and make a complete mess of everything. Several useful inventions and weapons had met their demise under these situations, so when he was left by himself for over six hours, the silence had his anxiety skyrocketing. He wasn't about to prowl the halls looking for his tormentors though, no one walked directly into the lion's den by their own free will if they were smart.

It felt odd that an invention was actually tested and completed as he placed it into the ornate glass dome holder that Black Hat insisted on having. With nothing else to do but wait until the deadline hour, the scientist twiddled his fingers nervously as he swiveled in his barely used chair. He'd never had down time before and he was finding the uncomfortable silence more unpleasant than Black Hat screaming the house down while he nervously worked on less than 3 hours of sleep conditions.

An idea suddenly came to mind though, with the little free time available, he could start working on his 5.0.6. prototype. In the beginning, Black Hat had gone out of his way to several dimensions to gather samples from ferocious creatures for the doctor to Frankenstein together a hellish beast that would be worthy enough to be called Black Hat's pet. After 5.0.5.s' failure to turn out as a malicious being, Black Hat stripped him of his creation duties. 5.0.5. was a sweet blue bear who could make a fine meal and clean better than any maid and was probably Flug's only true friend, but he wanted to prove his Boss wrong. He was competent and smart enough to make a creature that bled evil from its very pores, after all, he was a mad scientist. Well, more like a constantly pushed to his breaking point scientist. Same difference.

Dr. Flug scoffed as he gathered his supplies, with the constant abuse he received from Black Hat,  ** _he_**  felt like a pet that Black Hat bossed around....he just wasn't a worthy pet evidently. If his past self could see what his present self was dealing with, he would’ve ended his misery in an instant. But, over the years, Flug got used to the treatment and he wouldn’t say it to anyone, not even 5.0.5., but he started to enjoy the abuse. Not to mention the whole signing his soul to Black Hat for eternity after his near death incident with the heroes probably played into the situation as well.

Black Hat was never excessively lethal towards him though. He valued his scientist’s mind too much to smear him all over the floor when he got upset, he was merely a rag doll that Black Hat could thrash around for a bit. He still had wounds to his limbs and head after a recent invention blew up in their faces and he soon found himself launched through the air with just a kick of Black Hat’s foot and landed on the unforgiving cement lab floor. Those were easily healed, but when Black Hat got his transforming tentacles out....Flug shook his head, hopefully he would avoid another outburst since he actually had a complete, working invention for once.

This little gadget should please the Boss immensely and make for a fantastic commercial. It looked simple enough, just a plain looking remote, but once the button was activated, it would send signals to the brains out to the general populace anywhere between the immediate area to within a good 50 mile radius based on the setting one chose. The signals would cause the common man to drop everything and immediately start fighting with one another to the death. Ok, maybe he had stolen the idea of remote controlled violence from a motion picture, but it was too good to pass up! Black Hat did always enjoy unnecessary excessive bloodshed with his weapons and this was sure to amuse him. He hoped it would also come with praise. If and when Black Hat was ever courteous, which was extremely rare, his compliments were top class. Flug heard it so little, it was almost arousing to hear such foreign words come from Black Hat’s mouth. Flug realized his thoughts were leading him down a dark, sinful path and he bag palmed. This was his boss for god’s sake! A boss that completely wrecked him, leaving him hot and burning and if only he could- A low moan shook him from his thoughts and went to check on the unconscious men in his homemade cells and smiled beneath his bag.

If there's one thing that brought out the crazed, mad scientist feeling in him, it was the chance to test his inventions on the unsuspecting townsfolk. So many of his designs never saw the light of day and many of the prisoners they kept were often put to better use as the target of Black Hat's wrath when he got angry enough. Ugh, having to clean the cells constantly after one of his Boss' meltdowns was particularly unpleasant. But now, now he'd get to test his remote on them and for once, show off a little. It would do his damaged ego some good to do so.

He cleared his table and unlocked the samples from the cryo-freezer. He hoped with the frozen conditions that it kept the specimens fresh. He selected several vials and using a thin syringe, pulled equal amounts out and into waiting flasks. He could hardly read the labels on the different tubes even with his goggles, but thought if Black Hat chose them, there wasn't going to be a wrong mixture. The more horrendous it turned out, the better, so with several flasks placed in front of him like a buffet, Flug inspected each with precision and finally picked out 5 of them to play with. One had to be extremely careful when mixing foreign substances and he held the beaker and flask close to his goggles and started to pour the first of the brightly colored liquids. What a monster this should turn out to be~

Not 10-15 minutes later, he held a brightly colored beaker in his hand and stirred it carefully. If it was mixed too hard, that could cause a chain reaction in itself. Sighing, he pour the contents into a round bottom flask above a bright blue flame and watched as it started to bubble and boil, turning a dark violet color. He let it boil for another half hour, then would let it cool and finally immerse some organic material within it to mutate it into something, hopefully, absolutely monstrous.Some time later he put the now pitch black contents into a bottle and placed it on his desk. He needed to make sure the specimens were put back into the freezer so they could-

_ “WHATCHA DOING, FLUGGIE?!” _

The specimens very nearly flew out of Flug’s hands as he let out a shriek of his own and turned to see a very amused Demencia behind him. _  “D-DEMENCIA! GET OUT OF MY LAB THIS INSTANT!” _  She laughed and walked around the lab touching everything in sight.  _ “NOW FLUGGIE, YOU’VE BEEN COOPED UP HERE ALL DAY WORKING ON STUFF AND I-OOOH WHAT’S THIS?!”  _ She found the dome that contained his new invention and he quickly set the specimens down carefully, not wanting to damage them.  _ “DON’T TOUCH THAT, DEMENCIA! I FINALLY GOT A WORKING INVENTION TO SHOW BLACK HAT!” _

Demencia payed no attention and pressed her face into the glass,  _“OOOOOOH, WHAT’S IT DO?”_  She grimaced as she tried lifting the lid, but it wouldn’t budge. Even gnawing at the glass and scratching at the base did not grant her access to the mysterious device. Flug was truly upset, the one invention he gets working and she immediately tries to destroy it. He marched up to her and got in her face, _“D-Demencia, get. out._ _of._   _my._   _LAB!”_  His voice started out small, but grew until spittle was soaking his paper bag.

She pouted,  _ “YOU’RE NO FUN!” _  and shoved him backwards. Arms flailing wildly, he lost his balance and crashed into his desk, jostling the bottle with the mixture, causing it tip over and pour the entire contents on his head and upper torso. Demencia gasped, but then started to laugh as she ran out the lab doors,  _ “SORRY, NOT SORRY, FLUG!”  _ Momentarily dazed, Flug groaned as he sat up and felt his now saturated bag and peered up to see what was dripping on him. His confusion quickly turned to horror as the milky black substance finished leaking from the bottle. He looked down to see his entire top half of his body completely covered in the mixture. His appearance be damned, he ripped the bag off his head and threw off his lab coat, staggering to his feet to find something to wipe it off him.

 

_ “Shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. shit. shit.  _ **_SHIT!”_ **

 

The thought never occurred to him what might happen if the substance came into contact with human skin. He sprinted over to the emergency shower and pull the cord, drenching himself in water. The cuts and welts burned as the hot water cleaned him of the inky mess. Minutes later, he let the cord go and collapsed to his knees. That...that should’ve gotten everything off, right? He was absolutely soaked and cold as the filtered air started to give him a chill. He looked himself over and didn’t see any trace of-wait, what. is. that?!

He was staring at his arms and could see something dark seeming to course up through his veins above his gloved hands and into his chest. Forget anxiety, Flug was on the very edge of a panic attack as he searched the lab for a mirror. The dark substance had somehow invaded his body and was coursing through his bloodstream based on his visual findings after taking off his soaked shirt and finding his torso looked like someone had taken a sharpie to it.

_ “Ok, ok, ok, Flug. Breathe, just breathe. We need to be calm and...try and come up with an antidote to...whatever this is. Nothing has happened yet, so I guess maybe I’m just going to sport some killer looking tattoo like veins?” _

He gulped and stared at himself in the mirror, he no clue if this would kill him or what it could do. His anxiety levels were off the charts though. He didn’t dare leave the lab, how would he explain this to Black Hat?! He started to tremble before a sharp pain knocked him to his knees and falling to the side, hugging his midsection.

Funny thing about science. Sometimes you can guess and be ok, but other times...

 

It seems Dr. Flug could not catch a break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug thought he knew what pain was...turns out he was wrong. And just what could those black symbols and shapes possibly mean for him?

The last coherent thoughts Dr. Flug had was probably something along the lines of, _“what the hell is happening and what the fuck am I going to say to Black Hat?!”_ He wouldn’t have to worry about the second half as speech was becoming increasingly difficult due to the rising pain he was feeling. Clearly he was not just going to have “sweet tattoos” to show off, but something more. Through the agony he could hear the sound of ripping fabric and material. He winced as the pain continued to climb and brought his shaking hands up to his goggles to see claws ripping through while his fingers involuntarily curled and grew larger, breaking free of their synthetic nitrile prison.

He slowly rolled over onto his clawed hands and knees and grunted as he felt his spine and ribs simultaneously crack and expand, rendering him temporarily immobile. His breathing was erratic as his ribs thickened and filled out, his chest barreling outwards with his lungs collapsing only to refill and expand to match his new dimensions. His brain tried to catch up with whatever the rest of his body was doing when he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach and gagged as something came up and he spewed a mix of blood and the black concoction onto the ground.

He sat up on his knees and pressed his clawed hands to his face as he started to scream when he felt his jaw forcefully break and began to extend outwards, bits and pieces of teeth starting to fall out as newer, sharper ones erupted from his bleeding gums. Blackened tears streamed from underneath his goggles and his whimpering deepened as his throat expanded, his vocal chords losing the ability to talk freely. The unnatural position of his jaw left it hanging open as he panted awkwardly and tried moving around to try and find a “comfortable” position.

Any comfort was short lived as pressure behind his nose and upper jaw quickly turned to agony as it began to stretch out to meet the length of his lower jaw. The teeth fell out quicker as sharp teeth descended and he growled as a larger set of fangs pushed their way through, down past his lower jaw. Flug managed to open his eyes for a moment as the pain ebbed a little to see the muzzle he now sported. Even more surprise was the forked tongue that flicked out of it, tasting the air around him. His eyesight was still poor, but his other senses were off the charts.

There was a moment of pure shock as he managed to hoist himself up on the side table and take a glance in the mirror. His normally very thin frame was now almost twice its normal size and god, the muzzle with the sharpened teeth and heavy duty fangs was enough to almost make him faint. The black inky liquid had continued to spread, turning his skin a dark greyish color with the darkened veins clearly showing with odd symbols and shapes littering his once pale body. Oddly enough, the pain he felt was slowly ebbing away leaving a feeling of power flowing through him. He clawed the table and watched in morbid fascination as his arms tensed and thickened, the muscles bulging with strength.

His brilliant mind was starting to cloud, no longer caring what was happening to him and leaving only the barest of thoughts and simplified rationality. With this newfound strength he felt he could take on anything! A rumble sounded through his chest as a gruesome smiled spread across his muzzle. A certain female nuisance was bound to appear anytime now….

The lab doors burst opened on cue as the green haired woman catapulted herself in, hell bent on scaring the goggles off the doctor. Instead, she found herself staring at the bagless, twisted looking doctor hunched over the desk, blood draining from her face as he turned and growled at her.

_“H-holy shit, Doc. Is that you?!_

Flug growled again and started to creep over, his awkwardly shaped body inhibiting some of his movements, but it was clear she was definitely prey. _“Umm, I can see that you’re busy doctor so I think I’m going to go now HEYITHINKIHEARTHEBOSSCALLINGGOTTAGO!”_ She turned on a dime and hightailed it back to the lab doors, shrieking as Flug let out a chilling howl and attempted to give chase. Demencia hit the doors and as she turned to shut and lock them, she saw Flug collapsed back on the ground roaring in pain.

Before the doors completely shut, she saw his pants split open and screamed in horror as his bottom half was splitting apart, blood and sinew spraying before it began to knit itself back, beginning to fuse together. The sight was too much for her and as the doors shut, she hit the emergency lock on the lab and sped away, screaming at the top of her lungs for Black Hat.

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Black Hat was just awakening from a rejuvenating nap. Creatures such as he had no need for sleep or nourishment, but he found he was just so much more energized, so much more _evil_ after a long, uninterrupted nap. He yawned and rose from the bed only to hear Demencia screaming from the other side of the house. He grumbled and rolled his eyes, **_“Oh what could it possibly be now?”_ ** But he listened again, normally her screams were ones in delight or laughter but this, and he knew this type of scream well. It was a scream of pure terror.

Demencia managed to make it to Black Hat’s room and pounded furiously on the door, _“WAKE UP, WAKE UP, BOSS!”_ The door was wrenched open, Black Hat standing there as his very being erupted into something monstrous and filled with gaping maws filled with teeth and dripping tentacles. Demencia grabbed onto the writhing collars of shirt and screamed in his face _, “FOREPLAY LATER, BOSS. SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH THE DOC! HE’S...HE’S SOME KIND OF DEMON SHIT OR SOMETHING.”_ Black Hat pulled himself together and shook off the clearly traumatized woman. For once she wasn’t in his space begging for affection, but was clearly disturbed.

**_“WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”_ **

Demencia started to go off, ranting about going to see Dr. Flug and his shiny new invention and then when he kicked her out she went back to mess with him again only to see he was no longer human. She pointed at various parts on her body and went on and on about his teeth and claws and muscle and the roars. **_“SILENCE, DEMENCIA. We’ll see what is going on with Flug and rest assured, he will be punished for...well, I’ll think of a reason while I walk.”_ ** Demencia shook her head furiously, _“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND, BOSS. DOC IS NO LONGER DOC, HE TRIED TO KILL ME!”_ Black Hat merely chuckled, **_“So Flug finally grew a backbone, I’ll definitely have to go personally congratulate him.”_ **

  
Demencia was left standing with her mouth hanging open, completely stunned. **_“Why don’t you make yourself useful and find 5.0.5. I’m sure he is causing problems for me somewhere in this hou-”_ ** 5.0.5.’s frightened whimper followed by an equally loud roar shook the house, _“OH GOD, HE’S GOT 5.0.5.”_ She collapsed to the floor in hysterics as Black Hat ignored her and walked down the stairs towards the lab. The sound of the captured humans screaming and struggling made his inhuman blood boil and a sly smile spread across his face. Just what was his little doctor up to now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is nearly 2:30 in the morning and I am not sorry that I stayed up to write. I figure whatever Flug is changing into is erratic and not a clean and even transformation meaning he's in for a long and particularly painful situation. So really it's just a normal day for Dr. Flug. Poor sweet child. lol Comments are welcomed! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug turns it up to 11. Black Hat loves coffee. My sleep schedule is nonexistent.

Flug nearly had his prey in his hands, Demencia’s long green hair whipping about was perfect to snag his claws on and growled as his revenge would soon be pacified. He wouldn't kill her, but there was nothing wrong in a bit of torment was there? Karma could be a bitch, but in this case it came in the form of a mutating scientist hellbent on a little bloodshed. A sudden throb of pain in his legs halted him in his tracks abruptly. He buckled, just short of grabbing onto Demencia as he collapsed to the ground in a heap of whines and growls. The pulsing pain quickly turned into agony as he felt skin ripping, giving way to the darkened blood soaking through his jeans. A pinching feeling crawling down his legs had him realizing he needed the jeans and shoes off  **_NOW_ ** . His claws left jagged cuts on his thighs as he ripped the offending material off, revealing thick goblets of blood and sinew as he struggled to kick away his sneakers. Another loud, splintering crack threw his head back in anguish, locking eyes momentarily with the frozen Demencia who was letting the door shut on its own, her screams echoing in the hallway. The neck of his femurs broke away and shattered before the entire length of bones were moved by some unseen force to meld into one solid piece.

The sinew and muscle grew and reformed, the skin beginning to knit together and all the while, the greyish tint descended upon his lower half, turning it almost black. His tibia and fibula mimicked the same action as they grinded and migrated to fuse together and continue the single line of bone. A sharp tugging sensation on the lower half of his spine and tailbone caused a deep groan to escape as he rolled onto his stomach. It stretched down and connected with what now was a single "leg" bone and thickened. The snarls and roars that escaped Flug were completely inhuman and rose in pitch creating a hellish cacophony that echoed through the lab. The stretching and pulling continued until the pain waned long enough for Flug turn his head to stare down his body and realize he no longer had legs, but was nearly 15 feet long as a thick snake like tail jutted out from his torso and thrashed about, working out the kinks.

_ "Oh my god." _

A foreign voice caught Flug's attention and he swiveled his head to see one of his test subjects was now very much awake and pressed as far as he could into the corner of the cell, white as a ghost. A grumble rumbled through where his stomach used to be and Flug realized he was absolutely famished after not eating for almost 36 hours, plus enduring an energy consuming transformation. It was a struggle to move as he easily became frustrated and ended up pulling himself along the floor of the lab towards the cell. The other man in the cell sluggishly woke and found himself face to face with the horrific sight of the monstrous doctor glaring at him just beyond the other side of the bars.

_ "HOLY SHIT, WHAT IS THAT THING?!"  _ The man freaked and backpedaled to join the other in the corner where they both started to scream as the doctor formerly known as Flug pulled himself up with the bars to tower on on his new “leg” and began trying to bend the bars out to gain access, but they were built to withstand monster strength and only widened a bit, not enough for him to slip through. The growling in the pit of his stomach grew incessant as it cramped painfully in need. 

Flug grew angrier and started to pound on the bars, roaring in rage. The runes and symbols on his arms and torso began to glow and as he thrust his arms in a futile attempt to grasp one of the men, they seemed to melt into shadows to form tentacles that stretched towards the closest male and wrapped around his throat, dragging him forwards. The man was slammed against the bars and held by the other tentacle as the one around his throat unraveled just enough to give him access to the hollow of the neck and the shoulder.

Flug went still for a moment, a bit of rationality surfacing as he was not quite sure what he actually needed from the man. His tongue flicked out and tasted the neck, relishing the salty taste. He could hear the man's heart as it beat rapidly and on instinct, Flug leaned forward and bit harshly where the neck met the shoulder, the jutting top fangs piercing deep into the arteries, spraying hot blood all over his face and chest. The deafening cries quieted as he felt the man's blood flowing down his throat, the pain in his stomach lessening. He sagged in his grip and Flug let the deceased body fall, spitting out the chunk of shoulder that still was in his mouth. He hissed at the other man that was too frozen to move and started to inch the tentacles towards him, seeking more nourishment.

The door to the lab suddenly opened and 5.0.5. shuffled in, completely unaware of the carnage around him until he heard the hissing noise and saw a monster just as scary as Black Hat gripping one of Dr. Flug's test subjects. The platter of food he was bringing to the doctor clattered to the floor and 5.0.5. frantically tried to reopen the lab doors, but in his crazed button mashing, the switch shorted out and the door was permanently closed until someone on the other side could open it. The noise caught Flug’s attention and he turned to see his first creation clawing at the door before sinking to the ground, a shivering mess.

The man being held by Flug took advantage of the distraction and threw a punch at Flug, sending him sprawling backwards, his goggles flying from his face. The male then shimmied through the gap in the bars and staggered to one of the tables that had different weapons on it, grabbing one and aiming it at the terrified bear and the hulking creature on the ground.

Flug shook his head, his mind reeling from the sucker punch and tried to get his bearings. He no longer could see and placed a hand to his eyes, not feeling his goggles that granted him sight. He hissed as he rose up and his tongue flicked out, tasting the air for his prey.  _ "D-DON'T COME ANY CLOSER. I-I'LL SHOOT!"  _ Flug rose on his tail, intimidating the man with his size even as piercing pain racked his skull in response to pointed nubs forming on his forehead and breaking through the skin as dark horns growing and curving backwards, sending blackened blood trailing down his face that was now darkening to match the rest of his body. The threats the man continued to spew forth did little to sidetrack Flug as he slithered forward in the direction of his victim, relying on his sense of taste and hearing to guide as he stalked his prey.

* * *

Black Hat had ended up not going directly to the lab like he said he was going to do. He deemed that coffee was more important after a relaxing nap than checking on Flug firsthand. He was sure he had put him through much worse than what seemed to be currently happening to him and took his time drinking his favorite beverage. Demencia was insane and came up with otherworldly stories all the time. Black Hat just couldn’t believe the doctor had any fight in him based on previous encounters, but he did have quite the mouth on him. No amount of punishment would fix that part of him. Screams echoed and rumbled through the house as Black Hat sighed and made his way to the lab. 

He finished his coffee before throwing the mug at the door, shattering it to pieces and pressed the button to open the lab. Frowning when the door would not respond, he pressed it a couple more times before slamming his fist and breaking the device.  **_"FLUG! COME FIX THIS AT ONCE!"_ ** He waited for a moment, but continued to hear the scuffle inside. With a growl he let his body fall to pieces and dissipate into a dark fog and slipped through the cracks in the door.

Once inside the lab and rematerialized, he surveyed the damage. The entire lab looked like a bomb had hit it, certainly not one of his though. They'd never been able to create this much destruction in a small space. All the tables were overturned, some were even broken and splintered, shattered chemistry containers and tools all over the floor, different liquids soaking into the floor, the bars on the cell that housed the test subjects were bent open, the dead body, and what was most shocking of all: an actual completed invention sitting in the dome that he had installed. He walked over the whimpering 5.0.5. and the human fighting with whatever creature was loose and tapped the glass, opening it up.

He pulled the invention out and stared at the sign placed in front, _ "The Valentine Remote" _ . He grimaced, what kind of evil invention is named after a holiday all about love?! He looked around and screamed for the scientist,  **_"FLUG! EXPLAIN WHAT THIS ATROCITY IS AND WHY IT'S NAMED AFTER A ACCURSED HUMAN HOLIDAY!"_ **   The monster and human continued to fight as silence met his question. Black Hat grew tired of the ingrates fighting and was about to intervene when a voice spoke to him in his head,  _ "S-SORRY SIR, GRR! KINDA OCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT." _

Black Hat looked around and did not see the bagged scientist, but his gaze once again fell onto the fighting match. The human was trying to shoot at the creature who evaded it clumsily, but continued to advance on him.  _ "I-IT'S A REMOTE THAT AH- SENDS A SIGNAL OUT TO THE GENERAL, UGH! WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF- IT SENDS A SIGNAL OUT TO THE PUBLIC WITHIN A 50 MILE RADIUS CAUSING THEM TO GO MAD AND KILL EACH OTHER. N-NO QUESTIONS ASKED, SIR! I-I GOT THE IDEA FROM A MOVIE, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE IDEA NOT BEING ORIGINAL!" _

Black Hat was sure his jaw was physically on the ground. Like legit heard the 'thunk' and then several ‘thunks’ after as several jagged mouths opened on his body, their jaws dropping as well. Even his top hat managed to fall off, revealing a small bowler cap underneath. He stared at the remote and then at the monster tangoing with the human then back to the remote and back to the monster.  **_THAT_ ** was his scientist!? _Flug?!_ His whole body shook from a mixture of confusion, shock, and anger as the remote fell from his hands. Flug's head perked up and looked over in alarm shouting in Black Hat's head, _"NO!"_ and stretched his free arm into a tentacle and managed to catch the remote, putting it back into the dome and closing the glass.

A shot of the ray gun whizzed past and Flug darted to the side, crashing into the cell before lashing back, claws swinging as he finally was getting used to the slithering movement. Another shot rang out and he ducked, crawling ever so closer to his next meal. The gun fired again and Flug stilled when he heard a loud, pained whimper from behind. The metallic artificial smell of 5.0.5.’s blood hit his senses and he realized the male had shot his creation and friend. One of his arms turned into the tentacle again to grab onto one of the man's ankles, pulling him out from under and sending him plummeting to the ground.

He roared as he slunk over and using his tail wrapped around the male and hoisting him up to meet him face to face. He curled his claws into the man’s shirt and growled, parting his fangs to let his tongue run up and down the man’s face. Meanwhile, Black Hat was still stuck in his stupor but he managed to drag his jaw off the ground; oh he was very much aware of what was going on, but for him to process in a timely manner was not going to happen.

Flug’s reaction to that stupid bear creation of his getting shot was mesmerizing as he became enraged and grasped the offender with murderous intent. It was actually quite beautiful. He had no idea that kind of monster was lying in wait inside the doctor, but whatever caused the mutation, he was enamored with the change….and a little jealous of the man getting wicked tongue action.

Heavy breaths sawed in and out of Flug’s chest as he pondered what to do with his victim. The idea of an easy death infuriated him, but he couldn’t drag the man’s pain out due to needing to aid 5.0.5. Monster or not, his creation was the most important thing. He brought it to life, damn it! He would not lose it to some sniveling little test subject. He glanced over to his boss and realized he was staring at him with a look of awe. 

_“L-let me go you piece of shi-MMPH!”_ Flug squeezed his tail crushing the man in his grip, a warning to stay silent or else. He looked over to Black Hat again and he had his arms crossed, **_“WELL? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS?!”_ ** Flug’s eyes went wide and then he glared, turning his attention back to the human. He was still hungry, but he had an idea and decided to put it to use. 

His lower half of his tail squeezed, drawing more blood to the upper torso, and using his clawed hand, forcefully pulled the man’s head to the side revealing his neck that was turning dark with blood collection. His mouth opened and latched on, draining as much blood as he could, but leaving enough to leave the man barely alive. The increased pressure on the man led to gore spraying from the wound and again, drenching Flug in the warm, sanguine fluid.

Black Hat was more than smitten watching his former scientist turned monster devour the human without mercy. But what entranced him was Flug’s eyes. He had seen him bagless many a time due to the amount of bags that were ruined, but this was the first time he actually saw what his eyes actually looked like. He knew the scientist was damn near blinded by an attack early on in his work as a mad scientist, but it had left his eyes a beautiful mess and Black Hat was  _ never _ one to use the word, “beautiful.” 

They were a dark blue color with what looked like a mini galaxy filled with bright white “stars”. Black Hat decided right then and there, he’d make Flug create a pair of goggles that allowed him to view those hauntingly beautiful eyes. He’d allow him the privacy of his bag, but those ocular galaxies were to be on display for him for all time if he could help it.

 

**_“What else have you been hiding from me, I wonder…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tru fact: This chapter was conceived at work on less than 3 hours of sleep. 
> 
> Brownie points to whoever guesses the movie where the idea of the Valentine Remote came from. And yah, I do think Flug's face is horribly scarred behind the paper bag, including his eyes and I pictured him having the same eyes as that blind owl named Zeus. (Look it up, the eyes are truly beautiful). I kinda lost track of myself with the transforming and don't truly like how it came out, but the concept was to be monstrous, so I'll continue to practice on sequences like that.
> 
> I'll probably wrap this up in one more chapter, we gotta save 5.0.5. and find out what the markings mean, don't we?!
> 
> Comments welcomed! :)


	4. Monster!Flug Image

Just a quick little note! Thank you for all the kudos and kind words you've given on this little trainwreck of a fic. lol Like, legit this was the first time I've ever taken on this kind of fic and I think I did bite off a little more than I could chew, but practice makes progress and I hope after this is done, we'll see Monster!Flug return in the future. 

 

My roommate was so so so so so nice to sketch an early version of what I pictured Flug to look like:

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/mdujXv)

Fluggie's still missing details like color, the runes/symbols & veins, and two more transformative properties, but it's so cool to see an ~actual~ image and not just bits in my head! Poor little cinnabag, he just cannot catch a break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation for the next few days, so I hope to have the ending up this upcoming weekend. Thanks for all your comments and support!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat can kinda be ~nice~ sometimes. Don't tell him that though...

_"J-JUST DO IT. DO IT, YOU F-FREAK!"_  
  
Flug squeezed harder, cutting off the man's taunts and thought for a moment. He grinned as best as he could and brought the tip of his tail up to the man's face. He made a slicing motion with it across his neck and the man's eyes went wide. Flug focused as the tip curved and sharpened as it bulged out a bit just beneath turning into a giant stinger. He stabbed it into the man's neck and let him drop to the ground. The man sputtered and wheezed, then began to convulse as black foam frothed at his mouth. The smell of burning flesh filled the air with the man's gurgled screams melting away into silence. Black Hat remained stoic as he watched his scientist basically kill the man by piercing him with an acidic substance. He wasn't sure if that was his or some other monster's attack, but he concluded he would remain wary of Flug's tail at all times.  
  
Pacified by the man's slow and painful death, Flug quickly returned his attention to the ailing 5.0.5. He stumbled to the floor as he slithered, searching for his goggles. Finally finding them he quickly realized he could not fit them over his head and ripped the binding, wrapping the goggles around his head and tying a knot to keep them on. 5.0.5. was no longer whimpering, in shock from the blood loss. With a hiss, Flug picked the limp bear up and cleared a table with his tail to place it on. Flug never imagined his creation would actually see the darkness of battle, so improvements would have to be made if he was going to survive in the Black Hat household.  
  
He growled in frustration when his claws were too big to adequately assess the damage and fix what needed to be done. A number of beakers left unbroken shattered in his wake. ** _"ENOUGH, FLUG. WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE TO SAVE THIS MANGY CREATURE?!"_** Flug looked up to see Black Hat standing on the other side of the table, observing the bear's wounds. **_"WELL? BE QUICK ABOUT IT WHILE I'M IN A ~GENEROUS~ MOOD. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT MISTAKING THIS FOR KINDNESS."_** Flug nodded, _"S-sir, we need to staunch the bleeding and compress it with wrappings. They'll need to be changed every couple of hours or so, but if we hurry, 5.0.5. should, no, will live!"_ Black Hat rolled his eyes, **"GET ON WITH IT, IMBECILE. YOU STANDING THERE TALKING ISN'T HELPING."**  
  
Flug flinched, _"y-yes sir!"_ and slithered away to find the guaze from the well used first aid kit. Black Hat tore it from him and started cleaning 5.0.5.'s wounds and dumping alcohol on it. The bear tensed and whimpered, his eyes opening just enough to see Black Hat and the monster hovering over him. It started to scream and Black Hat quickly clamped its mouth shut, **_"SILENCE. YOUR INFANTILE SCREAMING WILL NOT HELP DR. FLUG AND I FIX YOU. NOW, IF I RELEASE YOU, WILL YOU STAY SILENT?"_** The bear looked to him and then over to Flug, who patted him on the head in comfort. The bear nodded its head and Black Hat unfurled his fingers from its muzzle. ** _"GOOD. AT LEAST ONE OF YOU CAN FOLLOW ORDERS TO A CERTAIN POINT."_** ** _  
_**  
Black Hat continued to wrap 5.0.5.'s arm and when done shoved the bear into Flug's arms, **_"GET IT IN ITS BASKET. IT IS NOT TO MOVE UNTIL FULLY HEALED. I WILL NOT HAVE IT WHIMPERING AND MOPING ABOUT THE HOUSE."_** 5.0.5. looked up at the being that held it and whimpered again, _< No, no, 5.0.5., I'm not going to hurt you.> _The bear cocked its head in confusion, but when it got another soft pat on the head, similar to how his creator would pet him, he relaxed a bit. Black Hat rolled his eyes, ** _"THE BEAR CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOUR GIBBERISH, FLUG. UNTIL WE GET YOU IN CONTROL, I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN TALK TO YOU. HOW UNFORTUNATE FOR ME. NOW, FIX THIS BLASTED DOOR SO I CAN GET A FRESH CUP OF COFFEE. WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS."_** ** _  
_**

* * *

   
_"S-so, all that was supposed to painless?"_ Flug had regained the use of his mouth, the muzzle retracting to a semi normal state, even though talking with the bigger and sharper teeth was more difficult as he fiddled with the tip of his tail and cleared off another table. It would take some time to get used to talking with his mouth again. Black Hat had made him fix the door and then start cleaning the lab up as he grabbed yet another coffee to drink. It had taken less time than Black Hat thought and when he entered the lab again, much of the destruction was contained to the corners as Flug was disposing the bodies in their onsite furnace.

 **_“FLUG, I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR BEFORE I LEFT THAT YOU WERE TO BE ON YOUR FEET BY THE TIME I CAME BACK!”_ ** Flug yelped and dropped several beakers, causing them to crash to the floor. _“Oh for fucks’ sake! I needed those!”_ He turned and glared at his boss, arms crossed. Black Hat was mildly amused. The fiery attitude that Flug displayed was enticing, but a good pet needed to know its place.

One of Black Hat’s tentacles shot out and wrapped around Flug’s neck, dragging the flailing scientist towards him. **_“WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, FLUG. NOW, WHERE. ARE. YOUR. FEET?!”_ ** He released him and let him gasp for air. _“I-I tried, sir. They, uh, won’t separate.”_ His tail twitched with nervousness. Black Hat growled, **_“IDIOT, IF YOU HAVE THE NEED FOR THEM, THEY WILL APPEAR OR DO YOU WISH TO SLITHER UPON YOUR BELLY FOR REST OF YOUR MEASLY LITTLE LIFE?!”_ **

Flug grimaced and focused. A ripping sound echoed the empty lab and he grunted as the tail gradually split and his legs reformed. What seemed like hours were just a few moments when Flug was left on his hands and knees, panting in exhaustion. Black Hat jabbed his cane under his chin and forced the scientist to gaze up at him. **_“GOOD BOY, WITH ENOUGH PRACTICE, MAYBE YOU’LL BE OF USE OUTSIDE THE LAB. NOW, REFORM YOUR LEGS BACK INTO THE TAIL. LET’S SEE JUST HOW MUCH THERE IS TO PLAY WITH YOU.”_ **

Many hours later, a dirtied and bloodied, but fully human Flug lay on the laboratory floor, completely passed out. Well, mostly human that is. Black Hat scoffed as he stared at his unconscious scientist and noted beneath the blood splatters, his hands and forearms were still tinged that darkened color as well as his veins. The symbols and runes depicted on his chest stayed as well, no doubt side effects from whatever concoction he had gotten in him. Now, as to whether or not these were permanent, the Eldritch did not know, but deep down, he hoped they were long lasting. Something as interesting and entertaining like this deserved repetition.

  
As amusing as that sounded, it irked him to pick his limp body up and carry him out of the lab to deposit him in his room beneath the sheets of his bed. He'd clean himself up later. He looked around the room and noticed the fine layer of dust over all the furniture and surprisingly enough, dozens upon dozens of model aircrafts. **_"TCH, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU'VE SLEPT IN HERE, FLUG?"_ ** His question went unanswered as he started pulling the sheet up to cover him, but stopped as he admired the runes and symbols that now tattooed Flug's upper torso. A grin spread across his face as a soft stroke from his gloved hand had the main two symbols shimmering, causing a purring like sound to murmur from the scientist. Alright, so maybe he _HAD_ put a vial of his essence in with the others he had amassed with the intention of Flug making an actual pet worthy to have his mark. Granted, Flug was not the pet he had in mind, but he realized he could be so much more...with a little training that is…

* * *

  
Weeks later, Flug showed little sign of being outwardly affected by the mutagen he now possessed. There were hiccups here and there, whether it be an accidental partial transformation or in his blights of frustration and lack of sleep, exploding whatever was around him. He found by watching the monitors, he was perfectly capable of eating human food, but was now required to consume the life force from the blood of humans regularly in order to remain healthy after a number of prisoners came up missing.

  
Black Hat soon found malicious fun in finding out what happens to his little scientist when denied that life force. After a day or so, the scientist was irritable and lethargic, a week without and he began lashing out, his body no longer able to hold its human form and shifted relentlessly trying to find a source of nourishment.  
  
Black Hat took pity on 5.0.5. who was still recovering from his wounds and kept him in Flug's room. To keep up with his villainous demeanor, he called the it banishment and made sure the bear was at least startled once or twice a day. He did have standards to maintain. Demencia was another case to deal with. She still hadn't stepped foot in the lab and kept to her room for the most part. Black Hat was almost jealous, no matter what demonic form or hellacious scream he spat forth at her, she still stalked him without mercy. One basic transformation from Flug though? It had her nearly catatonic for the past week. Whatever, she'd get over it or he'd make her get over it.  
  
2 weeks in and Flug had completely reverted to a coma like state. Black Hat had initially panicked, not intending to kill his scientist, but after a little coaxing with a fresh carcass, Flug's overall health improved. So, of course, Black Hat immediately wanted to exploit that newfound knowledge. Setting a trap would be easy, and after so many failures recently, he could use the entertainment.  
  
A loud explosion rocked the laboratory as the door was literally blown inwards and a small group of soldiers in tactical outfits swooped in. _"MOVE! CLEAR THE AREA. TAKE ANYTHING YOU SEE OF VALUE."_ The men scattered and started picking up various blue prints, inventions, and other contraband. The man overseeing the raid, surveyed the area and saw a figure facedown on the floor. Walking around, he nudged it with his boot and when it didn't move, rolled it over. He realized it was obviously one of the scientists that inhabited the lab, but was puzzled at the paper bag covering his head.  
  
_"SIR? SHOULD WE CUFF HIM AND BRING HIM ALONG?"_  
  
The leader shook his head, _"No, the orders were just to grab the experiments and leave the facility gutted. Continue the retrieval, we're 5 minutes out._ " The soldier obeyed and went back to gathering and destroying lab equipment. The leader was curious now as to what lay underneath the bag. The unconscious man didn't seem to waking anytime soon and so he deemed him nonthreatening. He curled his fingers up under the bag and lifted it up and off the head. God, what lay underneath was a complete mess. Dark, sweaty curls lay atop the man's head and below on one side of his face, were poorly healed scars on the forehead, fresh cuts aross the nose and jaw, and a gaping hole clear through his left cheek to see the teeth beneath. The man grimaced and pushed the face over to the other side, revealing a smooth, natural side. Whatever this man went through, he didn't want any part of.  
  
A staticky loudspeaker suddenly came to life in the corners of the ceiling, **_"GREETINGS, FILTHY HUMANS. ALLOW ME, BLACK HAT, TO PERSONALLY WELCOME YOU TO YOUR DEMISE. I TRULY WISH I COULD BE THE REASON OF YOUR DEATHS FOR INVADING MY LAIR AND HAVING THE AUDACITY TO TAKE WHAT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU, BUT...YOU SEE, LIVE FOOD IS RARE NOWADAYS FOR MY PET...AND HE IS_** ** _VERY_** ** _HUNGRY."_** A low growl emanated beneath the leader and he looked down to the scientist who was very much alive, now glaring at him and indeed, very hungry looking. Before he could command any orders, the scientist had gripped the leader tightly and flipped him over, his teeth sharpening to lethal fangs as he bent over and tore into his shoulder. His men started to scream as Flug raced with superhuman speed, tackling each one amidst the gunfire. Black Hat watched from the comfort of his office, taking sips of his coffee and smiling gleefully at the scientist's rampage.  
**_  
_****_"Oh esto va a ser tan divertido! La cena está servida, Dr. Flug~"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, uh, there we have it? There's a lot that I'm kinda 'ehhh' about with this story, but I loved kinda getting out of my comfort zone with Monster!Flug. And if the Spanish at the end is incorrect, I'm sorry. Trying to resurrect high school Spanish was difficult, but I tried. I hope to have Monster!Flug come back in shorter stories as he and Black Hat continue to see what potential he has. Thanks for all the comments and kudos though! They're much appreciated! :)


End file.
